


The Gallery

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post TFTM, mentions of Prowl's injuries from TFTM, prowl's not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: As he recovers from his injuries, Prowl finds out about another change to the Autobot base. This one is, at least, a nice one.
Relationships: Prowl/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: A Long Term Arrangement [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/60670
Kudos: 26





	The Gallery

"Sunstreaker, where are we going?"

"Not far, just to the new gallery." Sunstreaker carefully avoided Prowl's gaze as he led the older mech further into.the depths of the _Ark_. "First Aid said it was close enough for you to visit without worrying about strain."

The tactician peered up from the hover chair the warrior was guiding. "When exactly did we get a gallery?"

"I did a lot of paintings and sketches while you were comatose." The yellow mech shrugged as if that should have been obvious. "And then Slag saw me one day, so he started painting too. And the Swoop joined in, and then Streetwise started sculpting. Before we knew it, we needed a whole dedicated display space."

"Who authorized construction? I know this part of the ship was never repaired."

"Rodimus decided to put it here, since Sides and I are the caretakers, and I won't leave unless you do." Sunstreaker smiled. "He recruited Grapple and Hoist to design and nearly everyone helped remodel and build. It looks incredible."

A bit of barely noticeable tension drained out of Prowl's frame at the artist's explanation. "Knowing those two, the gallery is as much a work of art as the pieces inside."

"It really is." The smile stayed firmly on Sunstreaker's face as he turned the chair to face an otherwise unremarkable door. "Keep your wings tucked in. We have to move Streetwise's furies further back from the doorway, but they're so heavy we need Defensor to pick them up."


End file.
